


Fluffy Muffin

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: When Nyx gets drunk, his propensity for nicknames gets more and more ridiculous. Noctis is more than happy to indulge him.





	Fluffy Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> A small little contribution to Noct's status as an adorable fluffy muffin on Nation Muffin Day, done with [brina452!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brina452)

“There’s… how’re there… ‘Ey, Noct. There’s two of you! ‘M takin’ you _both_ home with me!”

“Sounds great and everything, but your apartment’s not big enough for the three of us… ‘Kay, Nyx? You’ve got to work with me a little here,” Noctis wheezed.

“I had a dream like this once,” Nyx said, with all the wide-eyed reverence of a man on the verge of a religious awakening.

“You did _not_.”

He struggled to stay vertical under his boyfriend’s lumbering gait, shoulders buckling under the weight of his arm as Nyx leaned across him. The doppelganger he’d honed in on was across the street, beckoning Nyx to free him from his frame with a smoldering, eternally unblinking stare. For a small, three hundred dollar fee and a hearty endorsement of the tiny glass bottle dangling from his fingertips, Nyx could have him for as long as the fragrance didn’t sour.

Noctis had never posed for the cologne ad. Between the million dollar make-up department and thousands more dollars’ worth of lighting equipment, luxury product companies could make any model look just enough like him to lure the eye of prospective customers into “smelling like a prince.” The hair wasn’t quite right, and the man looked like he was always vaguely angry about something, but it was a convincing enough picture to fool an inebriated Nyx Ulric.

Noctis planted his feet against the sidewalk to push Nyx back the other way before he stumbled them both straight into the street. It was enough to break his line of sight, at least. Much to Noct’s dismay, it was no less difficult to keep the both of them upright and out of late night traffic once the perfume model trapped behind the blinking, LED ad screen was behind them. But Noctis was determined not to lose his boyfriend to a drunk walking accident tonight.

With a lot of willpower and a handful of warp tricks to save them both from the more dire stumbles, Noctis managed to navigate them through the sloshy, late winter lanes of the city to Nyx’s front door. Fishing through Nyx’s jeans for the keys was nearly as challenging as keeping him alive on the walk over there. Noctis haggled with loose limbs and sloppy kisses, all misinterpreting why exactly Noct’s hands were in his pants. He barely got them into the apartment in time before Nyx’s hands tried to negotiate with Noct’s own clothes in return.

“H’okay! Too much beer, not enough carbs for you tonight,” Noctis huffed, fleeing Nyx’s misconstrued ministrations by dumping him in his armchair.

Nyx landed like a graceless starfish in the crook of the chair, giggling like a toddler over what, Noctis would never be drunk enough to know. He _did_ know that his back was screaming with relief once the drunken load was dropped. Nyx was all hard-packed, combat-built muscle, and while it drove Noct wild whenever he took off his shirt, presently, his weary muscles were finding it hard to appreciate Nyx’s nicer ones.

“I’ll make coffee,” Noctis announced. “Don’t go anywhere.”

He got a noodling wave of an arm and a poor attempt at a thumbs up in response. Noctis pursed his lips and turned into the kitchen to control his laughter – and make coffee. Nyx would be fine. He wouldn’t look it or feel it in the morning, but he’d be fine. Which reminded Noctis to find him a hearty breakfast to cope with the hangover.

For now, coffee. He set the pot to brew, and returned to make sure Nyx wasn’t smothering himself in the old, cracked leather. Instead of suffering some accidental suffocation, Nyx’s face broke open in a drowsy grin once Noctis re-entered his field of vision. He flopped an arm out, snagging Noctis around the waist with surprising accuracy to his aim. He tried to protest through the lazy tumble into the chair, but once Nyx looped both arms around him, he was a dead weight Noctis was powerless against falling into.

“Nyx, I don’t think this chair was made for two people,” Noctis teased, squeezing onto the creaky cushion.

Nyx mumbled something unintelligible, his breath balmy against the shell of Noct’s ear as he hugged his back against his chest. It was awkward and over-warm, Nyx’s legs sprawled on either side of Noct’s hips, one knee linked over the arm of the chair. His arms linked lazily around Noct’s waist, weighed down by alcohol and sleepiness, heat radiating from beneath his skin.

Noctis indulged him his heightened affections, shifting where he could to get more comfortable without disrupting the contented splay. For a while, they were quiet, the soft growl of the coffee pot filling the apartment with the familiar, comfy aroma. Buoyed on the rhythm of Nyx’s breathing, Noctis thought for the longest time that he’d fallen asleep.

But then he felt the tickle of his beard against his neck, and the rumble of a sigh against his shoulder-blades. And he stifled a laugh when he felt his teeth nibbling at his ear. “What are you doing?”

“Nothin’…” Nyx drawled, nuzzling into his hair. “You’re jus’ so soft… and fluffy… like a muffin.”

Noctis snorted, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth in a poor effort to catch his laughter. Nyx didn’t seem to notice, arms squeezing him closer and humming against his head, in a drunken delirium, “My muffin… Myyy honey muffin… Sweet, cinnamon roll muffin…”

Noctis could not stop laughing as Nyx picked through the many flavors of muffins he was determined to equate him to. He was doing it on purpose now, he was sure of it, feeling his lips curl in a smirk against his ear. He wasn’t _that_ drunk – he was never _that_ drunk. But he was silly and sweet, and drinking a little too much just brought that out in him more.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Noctis chuckled. “I’ll get you a muffin tomorrow. The coffee’s ready though.”

“Mmhm…”

Noctis expected his grip to loosen with the incentive of coffee perfuming from the kitchen. But Nyx’s arms stayed steady, and his breathing remained even, and a few more moments of sinking up and down against his chest, Noctis smiled as he heard him start to snore. He wasn’t drunk to the point of being stupid, but he was definitely sleepy. And while it wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in for sleeping, Noctis found a way to settle back and sleep too.

In the morning, Noctis woke up before Nyx for once, and his vice-grip unlocked enough during the night to let him go seek out breakfast. When he came back, Nyx was just blinking awake, nose scrunched against the sunlight with an arm over his eyes.

“Is this the Empire’s latest form of torture?” he grumbled, voice like sandpaper in his throat. “I’ll tell them everything. No loyalty to Lucis. Nothin’. Just turn off the light.”

“You’ve got to survive,” Noctis informed him, clicking the front door closed as quietly as he could. “Your devotion to the kingdom will be rewarded if you do.”

“Mm, yeah? A kiss from the prince?”

“Better.”

“Nothing’s better.”

Noctis set the brown paper bag in his hand on the trolley table, tempting Nyx’s arm off his eyes to see what he’d brought. He stared at the crumbly, cinnamon-sugar topping of the muffin Noctis withdrew, ravenous, yet uncomprehending of the wry look on his boyfriend’s face. Then, memory dumped over him like a bucket of ice water, and he buried his face in the corner of the chair.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Noctis said, lightly. “Not in the mood for muffins?”

“You’re not going to let me live this down, huh?”

“Nope.” Noctis said, setting down on the arm of the chair. He leaned over to kiss the tip of Nyx’s ear, muttering his new nickname right back at him. “Morning, muffin.”


End file.
